1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to stock dispensing reels or spools, and, more particularly, to devices for carrying such reels or spools.
2. Description of the Related Art
Elongate, flexible members, such as a flexible gas line, tubing for at least one of plumbing and heating, electric cable, wiring, and communication cable, are commonly stored upon reels or spools. Various devices are now available for carrying such reels or spools and dispensing the stock therefrom. However, such devices can be difficult to transport and set up. Another problem with such devices tends to be an inability to achieve an even feed of material in any desired circumferential location with respect to the spool or reel. A yet further shortfall is that such devices are not designed to accommodate a variety of coil/spool sizes.
What is needed in the art is spool dispensing device which is easily transported and set up; promotes even feed of material in any desired circumferential direction with respect to the device; and readily accommodates a variety of coil sizes.
The present invention provides a spool assembly which is both readily assembled and disassembled, is able to accommodate various inner coil diameters of coils of an elongate, flexible member and can accommodate a variety of coil sizes.
The invention comprises, in one form thereof, a spooler used for storing and distributing an elongate, flexible member. The spooler has a base and a rotary support rotatably and detachably mounted to the base. A plurality of load-bearing arms are detachably connected to and extend radially from the rotary support. At least one spool guide is included, each spool guide being slidably located and selectively mounted along one of the load-bearing arms. Each spool guide extends substantially vertically from one of the load-bearing arms.
The invention comprises, in another form thereof, a spooler for storing and distributing an elongate, flexible member. The spooler includes a base and a first rotary support rotatably and detachably mounted relative to the base. A plurality of first load-bearing arms is provided, each first load-bearing arm being detachably connected to and extending radially from the first rotary support. A central extension is detachably mounted to and extends substantially vertically upward from the first rotary support. A second rotary support is rotatably and detachably mounted on the central extension. A plurality of second load-bearing arms are provided, each second load-bearing arm being detachably connected to and extending radially from the second rotary support. Each second load-bearing arm corresponds to a first load-bearing arm, each second load-bearing arm and the corresponding first load-bearing arm forming an arm pair. At least one spool guide is provided, each spool guide extending between an arm pair. Each spool guide is slidably located and selectively mounted along each of the second load-bearing arm and the corresponding first load-bearing arm of the arm pair.
An advantage of the present invention is that such a spool assembly is both easily and quickly assembled and disassembled.
Another advantage is that the spool assembly is modular in construction, the constituent parts capable of all fitting in a duffle bag, making transport easy.
Yet another advantage is that multiple spool assemblies can be stacked upon one another, allowing multiple pipes, tubing, cables, wires, etc., to be unspooled simultaneously.
A further advantage is an eyelet or feed-through guide can be used which guides the flow of the elongate, flexible member off of the spool, preventing uncoiling thereof from off the top of the spool (which can be especially helpful in tight locations).
A yet another advantage is that the center handle permits easy transport of the spool assembly around the job site, can be used to adjust resistance for unspooling and acts as a site upon which another spooler can be stacked.
An even another advantage is that the radial position of each of the spool guides can be adjusted to accommodate various inner coil diameters of coils of the elongate, flexible member.
An even further advantage is a three-legged base permits stable positioning even on uneven surfaces.